


Best Friend's Sister.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best Friend's Sister.

Harry sat down at the dining table, in the small Weasley's cottage. He leaned into the chair, running one of his hands down his face, groaning. If he looked out the window, he could see why he entered the quiet, unusually empty home. Ginny was working in the garden, filthy from dirt, sweat and some seeds that fell into her long braided hair. Harry muttered out another groan as he looked at her, trying not to stare or acknowledge the rising bulge in his trousers. "Remember, she's Ron's sister." Harry spoke, loosening his collar, which didn't seem to work. Sweat trickled down him, and he knew it wasn't because of the bright and sunny day. "And that means she is your best friend's sister. She is practically your sister." Although, by this point, any form of convincing himself that Ginny wasn't attractive or wanted to him was utterly impossible. Harry knew why, as well. All those years of her being just a little girl, then she came in after summer holidays, and a lot were drooling over her. 

Harry watched Ginny as she walked around the garden, planting seeds in the new summer's dirt. She was bent over the hole, in her brother's overalls (to make things worse) and a small white tee. She wiped away some sweat from her brow, before continuing to work. It wasn't erotic, what she was doing, nothing of the sorts. But, it was still the most fascinating thing Harry had ever seen. His penis thought so to. Harry took in a deep breath and tried to act calm as Ginny took a step inside, smiling at him as he pretended to act normal. Act like he didn't want to jump his best friend's sister.

"Hello, Harry. Too hot outside?" Ginny asked, grabbing two glasses of water and handing one to him as she rose a brow.

 _Yes it is too hot, but not because of outside._ "Um, yeah," Harry choked out, his voice hooded with lust. He cleared his throat and took a sip of the water Ginny passed to him, as she had now sat across from him. Harry felt both pleased and dissappointed she hadn't noticed. Though, if she had, she'd probably ignored it.

"Well, if this weather keeps up, there will be a drout for sure." Ginny spoke, taking a sip of her water. A few beads of sweat trickled down her throat, and Harry crossed his legs, feeling the ache he had from wanting her too much. Not opening his mouth to respond, either, just nodding and taking another sip. 

The conversation continued just like that: Ginny speaking topics that could make an easy conversation and Harry not resonding, just drinking and nodding or shaking his head until he ran out of water. He could practically feel his eyes widening as he felt that there was no more water in the glass. He paniced, really. _How am I supposed to not-talk now?_

"I'll get you another glass," Ginny smiled her sisterly smile and took the cup from him, her fingers brushing his. He felt a spark run through him as her recently rough-from-dirt hands brushed his. He could see a twinkle in her eye, as well. Though, it was most likely his imagination.

Harry stood up, without thinking and follwoed her to the sink, standing behind her. She turned around and gasped, dropping the glasses on the floor, causing them to break. Harry didn't know what he was thinking, but he surely didn't want to stop as he stared into Ginny's eyes.

 _Is that, lust?_ He thought greedily as he stared longer into the large green orbs. _Only one way to find out..._

"R-ron is going to be back soon," Ginny whispered, her large eyes staring into Harry's brown ones.

"How soon?" Harry spoke, fighting between looking at her lips or her eyes as his arms snaked around his best friend's overalls that clung onto the girl he wished he could screw until her brain bled.

"Um, around four?" Ginny squeaked, as she was pulled against his tight erection. Harry groaned at the sudden pressure he had and he wanted more, like the greedy bastard he was.

"What time is it now?" Harry whispered, leaning into Ginny;s neck, tracing his lips up and down the crook, licking off any beads of sweat he could manage.

"Almost two," Ginny gasped as Harry's tongue commited a feverish sweep from her jaw to her collar bone and back. "About one-fifty."

"How is two hours _being home soon_?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, in the best husky voice he could manage, before he kissed and sucked on her lobe.

"I-i don't know," Ginny moaned, raising a hand to cover her mouth after that. Harry smirked and repeated his previous action, feeling glorious as he heard Ginny moan again, against her hand.

Harry unwound his arms from Ginny's waist, grabbing both her hands and pinning them to her sides, smirking evilly. "Why are you fighting this?"

"Because, y-you're Harry Potter." Ginny gasped, as Harry licked her throat once more, tasting a tinge of dirt.

"Yeah, so?" Harry murmured against her throat, kissing her sweet spot, since he had licked all the sweat.

"Y-you're by brother's best friend," Ginny tried again, her voice held no confidence in denying what both Harry (and apparently her) wanted.

"Your point?" Harry mused, sucking her sweet spot, as Ginny moaned.

"That means you are practically my brother," Ginny managed to breath out between moans. 

Harry realized what she was saying was true. That he shouldn't have been wanting to screw her sideways or any way, really. But, it didn't stop him from thrusting into her. The fabric of the denim meeting, and the friction Harry felt made him groan out her name. Ginny held a moan, though Harry could hear it in the back of her throat. He did it again and again and again, enjoying the delicious sound as it came louder and louder and louder each time.

Harry moved both of Ginny's small hands into one of his, before tracing up the left side of her, watching her face as she slowly closed her eyes and shivered, biting her lip. His hands traced her small hip and her average breast, before reaching the buckle of the overalls covering her. He undid only one of the two clasps, when her eyes opened and she gasped. Harry knew he shouldn't have done this. He should've sat at the table like a good friend and pretended like he never liked her, but, now, his mind was coming back and he realized what he was doing.

"I-i'm sorry," Harry stampered, about to back away when Ginny grabbed him and gingerly pulled him into a hard and passionate kiss. Harry couldn't help it as he heard and felt the other clasp go free under his hands. Ginny's arms were now free, and playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Don't be," Ginny whispered against his lips as her brother's overalls fell to the floor. Harry took a step back toveiw her in. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her hard nipples poked through the thin fabric of her white cotton tee. Harry smirked and lowered his eyes, to where her thin plain and blue panties were.

"Oh, I'm not," Harry growled, throwing his shirt over his head and leaned back in to kiss her. He shuddered as he he felt Ginny's hands drag up his toreso, and tug a little on the little bit of chest hair he had. "Definetly not," Harry smirked into her lips.

Ginny hummed as she pulled back, lifting her arms as Harry looked confused. He regained his composure to rip her shirt over her head, only to loose it again as he stared at her breasts. He could see Ginny flashing what he didn't know was possible, a wicked smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck, once more.

Her right hand trailed down his neck, over his shoulder and down along to his hand, where she brought it up so it could cup her breast. Harry gasped and squeezed it, causing Ginny to whiter and moan. He brought in a heavy breath before looking down at Ginny, who nodded. He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it.

"D-don't stop," Ginny managed to gasp out as Harry's hands seemed to be touching her everywhere. Her butt. Her breasts. Her thighs. Her back. Her everywhere. 

"I won't," Harry hummed, sucking on the beaded nippled harder, grazing it softly with his lower teeth. He smiled larger as Ginny moaned again, squirming to get closer, under him.

It took Harry everything he had, to hold back the gasp he had let out as Ginny's hands mad the way to the front of his jean trousers. She undid the buckled and pulled down the zipper. Harry frowned, he wanted to go this far and farther, but....

"Ginny, wait," Harry spoke, as his pants fell around his ankles. 

"Why?" Ginny pouted, sounding a lot like a spoiled child not getting what she want. A spoiled younger sister, really. That was the reason they couldn't do this.

"You're Ron's sister," Harry told her, feeling upset. He didn't want to stop this, be he couldn't live knowing he betrayed his best friend in such a way.

"Yeah, you're right," Ginny sighed as Harry took a few steps back. His trouser's around his ankles caused him to fall into the chair, to feel the cold wood under his bare butt. Oh, of all the days to go comando.

Ginny walked over, still only in her plain blue underwear as she kneeled infront of Harry, grabbing his hard-as-stone erection. "Guess we can't tell him, then." She whispered against the tip, before swirling her tongue around it.

"Merlin's stars!" Harry scream-gasped as he felt Ginny's slick, hot, moist tongue lick him from tip to base and back again. "Ginny!"

"That's my name," Ginny purred, kissing the tip. "And I'm going to make it worn out." 

Harry gasped as she took him into her mouth, right there, and began going to work. He looked down at her as she sucked and bobbed her head, giving the occiasional humming. Harry felt warmness fill his stomach as he watched her. Which grew as he saw her reach down into her panties and began playing with herself as she worked with her mouth, the other hand stroking his balls. He was going to come, and he wanted to. He usually hated going first, but the sensation was too good to give in. And, he did.

Ginny hummed and sucked harder, causing Harry to come harder. He could feel his erection pulse too hard for him, painfully really. He screamed out her name, many many times. "HOLY STARS, GINNY!"

Ginny moved and fussed a little during the process, but not in protest, in fact, Harry didn't know what she was doing. But he did know that before he could come into her mouth (for a second time) she pulled out, and looked up at his post-orgasm face. She smiled and slowly crawled up. Harry then noticed she was no longer wearing her underwear, which was probably what all the moving was.

"I am not letting you come again," Ginny purred, climbing onto his lap. "Not unless it means you are balls deep inside of me and willing to take me whole." Ginny leaned in and began sucking on his ear lobe, as she stratled him, lining him up at her entrence.

"A-a-are you sure?" Harry asked, not wanting to betray his dearest friend and also not wanting to lose the chance of taking Ginny Weasley.

Ginny didn't respond with words, instead, she slid down on him, making him fill her completely and then some. Harry moaned with her as he felt her tight, slick walls around his most prized member. He couldn[t take it. He began thrusting into her. Ginny began, aswell, kissing him passionatly on the lips.

_I'm never going to live this through._

He couldn't remember if they made love for seconds, minutes, hours or even years, but Harry did know it ended too soon for him, as he felt her walls tighten and her shudder around him. He griped her hips tightly and pounded a little too hard into her, too hard to be healthy, that is. He could feel him ejecting all betrayal to Ron, into the Weasley's youngest member; just as Ginny's sweet juices pulsed onto him, and back into her as he thrusted almost in and out. Both of them were screaming each other's names and whithering in their orgasms.

After three more thrusts, Harry collasped in the chair he was sitting on. He was still inside Ginny, as she laid her head on his sweaty chest. Both were naked, refreshed and knew they couldn't stay like this for long. So, they didn't. They sat in each other's arms for a few more mere minutes, befor leaving to refresh themselves up.

By the time they got back downstairs, all cleaned up (including the kitchen), Ron had pulled into the driveway and walked in with a black-haired man.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron greeted, smiling his goofy best-friend smile. "I want to introduce you to Tommy Matthews."

"Hello, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry greeted, shaking hands with the stranger he just met. "And you are?"

The next few words spoken had crushed him, ran over him, killed him and brought him back again to suffer. From screwing his best friend's sister (and betraying him in the process), that was the least of his problems, as of right then and there.

"Tommy Matthews," Ginny whispered, and everyone could hear her. "My boyfriend."


End file.
